


Movie Night

by TRHOSStormblade



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Gen, Movie Night, Paladin Danse is a treat, Shrek - Freeform, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Shrek the movie, This is quite short, super mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRHOSStormblade/pseuds/TRHOSStormblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate just wants his friends to enjoy his favourite movie, but it seems like someone just can't distinguish Super Mutant from ogre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

All Nate wanted was a movie night, something he hadn't had a chance to have in over 200 years (although to him it only felt like half a year, but still).  
Together with Nick, he managed to find some old DVD's and an old DVD player that was in pretty decent shape (although he enjoyed spending time with Nate, Nick had to wonder aloud whether or not he had seen his detective skills coming in handy while searching for prewar goodies when he first started his business). He had Sturges fix the player up, and by the end of the week it seemed as though his plans were coming together.  
He invited all of Sanctuary's settlers to watch their first ever movie, and of course some people were a little suspicious.  
“Don't worry,” he assured them all as they took their places on the furniture surrounding the television. “This movie is a classic. It was one of my favourites before the war, actually.”  
That seemed to settle some people's concerns, but a few others were still a little put off.  
“There are plenty of missions you need to complete for the Brotherhood, Soldier. Instead, you're sat here about to watch...a movie.” Danse commented distastefully, seated in between Hancock and Preston. He obviously didn't approve of taking time off...and apparently, neither did the Minuteman by his side.  
“I have to agree, General. There's another settlement that needs our hel-”  
“You mean _my_ help, Preston?” he snapped. He had to remind himself that this was a happy night. “Come on guys, just have a break – and _enjoy_ it.”  
After some more muttering Nate pressed play and the living room of his old home went dark. Everyone was huddled together, ratty blankets covering their legs, and treats and drinks were being handed around. It was the most relaxed that Nate had seen the settlers in a while, and for once it felt like home. He grinned to himself. Soon enough, signs that the movie was beginning created an excited hush. Everyone was practically on the edge of their seats, leaning forward to get a closer look at the screen when the music started up.  
_**“someBODY once told me the world is gonna roll me”**_  
Danse let out a horrific yelp and jumped from his spot on the couch. Half of the people seated began snickering, the other half looked at Danse as if he had scared the shit out of them (he probably had).  
“Soldier! You never mentioned anything about Mutants existing before the war.” he glared at Nate, but his eyes kept drifting back to the television, where Shrek was currently cleaning himself with wet mud. The Paladin looked disturbed, to say the least.  
“Aw, c'mon Danse. It's just Shrek – he's an _ogre,_ not a mutant.” Nate tried to assure him, but to no avail. He was already pushing his way past him and out of the door.  
“I will _not_ stand for this. I will take no part in watching this...this... _abomination_ parading about like a human. Tell me Solider, why did no one destroy the mutant? Test on it? _Interrogate it?_ ”  
Nate couldn't believe his ears. He just wanted to burst out laughing.  
“Oh my – _seriously?_ It's an animated movie, Danse. _It's. Not. Real._ ” he was trying so hard to keep a straight face.  
“I'm returning to the Prydwen to inform Proctor Quinlan of this discovery. Be sure to bring this video equipment with you when you next return; I'm sure you two will have a lot to discuss.” He stomped away, muttering about mutant abominations, and Nate finally couldn't control his laughter.  
“ _His name is Shrek._ ” he yelled after the Paladin. When he turned back to the others, he found most of them grinning.  
“Should we put this back on at the beginning?” he settled back into his seat and made sure the volume was as loud as it would go. “You guys are really going to love this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I actually posted this on the K meme a couple of weeks ago, but I only just decided to put it up here. I got the idea after I saw a post on Tumblr of a screenshot of Danse calling Shrek an abomination on his Facebook wall. Needless to say, I found it hilarious. Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and just remember, kids:  
>  _Shrek is **Love,** Shrek is **Life**_


End file.
